Otra historia
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: Kenshin es pilicia ,dettive (como lo quieran llamar)Su compañera es Tomoe ,pero los une algo más que su trabajo no es un KT ,luego aparecerán el resto de los personajes! Dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Otra historia...  
  
Cap.1: Introduccion o prologo  
  
En una calle obscura,un hombre de corta estatura caminaba hacia un callejon.Se detuvo y miro hacia adelante.En el callejon se encontraba un hombre fumando un cigarrillo recostado de la pared.  
  
"Llegas Tarde Battousai..."Le dijo al joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos ambar.  
  
"Â¿Conseguistes la informaciÃ³n?" Pregunto luego de un corto silencio.  
  
"El hombre recostado de la pared movio su cigarrillo a un lado de su boca y saco un pequeÃ±o sobre manila de su bolsillo trasero. "No pude encontrar mucho, parece que lo planeo todo."  
  
"Ya veo..."Diciendo esto Battousai tomo el sobre y se fue , dejando al otro hombre en las sombras del callejon.Este lo observo hasta que desapareciÃ³ de su vista y tiro el cigarrillo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battousai se monto en un BMW negro y conducio hasta el departamento de policia.  
  
"Hey Kenshin wazup!?"  
  
"Hey Sano, no pensaba encontrarte aqui tan temprano en la manana"  
  
Sano movio sus hombros "Como estuvo tu dia como el Battousai? encontarste algo sobre Kurogaza?  
  
"Si!.Hable con mi nueva fuente de informacion y descubri que tal vez sea una mujer esta vez..."  
  
"Â¿Y quien es?"pregunto Sano.  
  
"Aun no estoy seguro..."le dijo kenshin a su amigo Sano.'El no debe saber que Kurogaza tal vez este tras la mujer que el ama...Tal vez intente protegerla y comita un crimen el mismo..."  
  
"Kenshin ,te encuentras bien? "Le pregunto ya que este no decia nada.  
  
" Oro? OH! si ,Sano estoy bien no te preocupes."  
  
"Seguro?"  
  
"Si! Oye , he estado pensando ....Le deberia de proponer matrimonia a Tomoe?"  
  
"Por que me lo preguntas a mi , es tu novia no la mia!? anyway,no tengo casi nada de cash..."  
  
"Ten Sano."dijo dandole dinero en efectivo " Ve comprame un cafe y comprate algo para ti.Estare en my escritorio."  
  
Sano se fue a hacer lo que le dijo y kenshin camino hasta su escritorio y leyo de nuevo la informacion que su nueva coneccion le avia conseguido.El estaba investigando el caso de kurogaza.  
  
El asesino Udo Jineh era un supuesto psycopata el cual disfrutaba matar.Sus mas recientes victimas han sido 3 personas muy importantes:Seto kaiba ,Kanryu Takeda y Bulma Briefs Todos personas de mucho dinero , duenos de famosas companias.  
  
Por el intercom se escucho la voz de un hombre "Baka deshi , pasa por mi oficina de inmediato!"  
  
Kenshin se levanto de sus silla y fue a la oficina de su jefe"Si?"  
  
"Dime que has descubierto de Kurogaza" dijo Hiko.  
  
"Creo que descubri su proxima victima.Necesito su permiso para ir aya."  
  
"Hmmm...."Hiko asintio"quiÃ©n es?"  
  
"Se cree que puede ser Merryl Striffe o Megumi Takani"  
  
"O.K. Merryl Striffe tiene guarda espaldas .Solo enviare a Sagara eso debe ser suficiente. Tu y Tomoe encargense de Megumi.CuÃ¡ndo crees que planee atacar?"  
  
"La proxima semana en la fiesta que se llevara a cabo en Hotel Mikamura"  
  
Hiko asintio y comenzo a llenar unos papeles "Te puedes ir baka deshi"  
  
Megumi y Tomoe eran muy amigas.Se trataba casi como hermanas.Kenshin busco a Tomoe para ir al apartamento de Megumi y comenzar su trabajo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
La puerta se habriÃ³ revelando a una joven mujer."Tomoe,Kenshin! Tanto tiempo!" y los abrazo alos dos "pasen!"  
  
Entaron al apartamento y tomaron asientos"Y que los trae por aqui?"  
  
"Megumi haz escuchado hablar de Kurogaza?"  
  
"Si en las noticias ...Porque?"dijo con un mirada confusa.  
  
"Aun vas a ir a esa fiesta de la que nos hablaste?"  
  
"Si, tengo que ir.Mi padre quiere que firme un contrato con los Striffes."dijo mirando a Tomoe y Kenshin muy confundida no entendia el porquÃ© de tantas preguntas.  
  
"creemos que Kurogaza va a tacar ayi.Y queriamos ir como tus guarda espaldas"dijo Kenshin.  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"  
  
Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la histerica mujer se calmara.Tomoe estaba tratando de consolarla y si las miradas mataran...Kenshin ya estuviera muerto podrido .  
  
"Tomoe...Tu y Kenshin van a ir conmigo por que yo soy su proxima victima?"pregunto Megumi.  
  
"Puede ser cualquiera...Solo necesitamos ir a la fiesta contigo porque a nosotros no nos invitaron ,por lo que tendriamos que ir como tus guarda espaldas."dijo Kenshin  
  
Megumi asintio "entonces ustedes regresaran manana?"  
  
"si tu quieres , me puedo quedar contigo hasta que pase la fiesta."ofrecio Tomoe.  
  
"Gracias Tomoe."  
  
"pues las veo manana. "y Kenshin se fue dejandolas solas.  
  
Tomoe viendo que Megumi estaba un poco en "Shock" todava trato de hacerla concentrar en otra cosa."WOW! ya son las una de la tarde! Ya almorzastes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pues vamos a cocinar algo no he comido nada desde ayer!"  
  
************************************************************************** Disculpen la mala autografÃ­ pero cuando vÃ­el preview no se entendia con los acentos y las cosas.Ustedes saben (;P)  
  
Megumi y tomoe son muy amigas por eso se quedÃ³ Tomoe con eya.  
  
No soy Fan de Tomoe , pero tampoco la odio a muerte.Pero ella no se quedara con Kenshin eso se los aseguro.(;D).  
  
Este capitulo es para shanshito con cola( lo siento si esta mal escrito)ya que este me pidio que lo traduciera.esta es mi primer ,primer historia.Era en ingles.Pero no tuvo mucho exito.(;_;)  
  
Espero que les guste , probable mente no la catualize muy seguido hasta que termine Youkai.Pero hare todo lo posible.  
  
Dejen reviews porfavor!  
  
Me gustaria saber lo que piensan de esta historia!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	2. chp 2

Otra historia....  
  
Eran solo las 7 de la noche pero como se sentía tan cansada,se iba a dormir temprano hoy."Tomoe,estoy muy cansada.Me iré a la cama temprano esta noche"dijo Megumi levantandose del sofá.Habían estado viendo una película.  
  
"OK" Esperó hasta que Megumi entró a su habitación,cerró la puerta y apagó las luces.Fue entonces que ella apagó el televisor y caminó por el apartamento revisando las puertas y las ventanas.  
  
Todo estaba en orden , por lo que decidió irse a su habitación también.  
  
Caminando silenciosamente hasta su cuarto,ya ella tenía puesta su pijama, se acostó en su cama mirando el techo , hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Habrió sus ojos.  
  
'Donde estoy'  
  
Mirando sus alrededores , descubró que estaba en un futón.  
  
Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta , había alguien en la entrada....  
  
"Vaya porfin te despiertas....."  
  
"¿¡K-Kyosato!?"  
  
"¿Que pasa?"  
  
Se puso palida y sintió como si se estuviera cayendo.Pero logró recuperar sus fuerzas con sólo mirarlo a el.  
  
Kyosato la miraba.  
  
tomo saltó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver..."  
  
El sonrió, regresandole el abrazo, hasta que una voz lo interrumpe.  
  
"¡Porfin te encuentro mi Kuro neko-chan!"  
  
Tomo se frizó.  
  
'¡¿No de nuevo!?'  
  
Kyosato sacó una cuchilla y trató de herir al extraño.  
  
"¡Que rudo, ni siquiera una introducción!" El logró esquivar el ataque de kyosato y le dió un puño en el estomago dejandolo sin aire."A mí no me gusta la gente ruda!"dijo con una sonriza malevola.  
  
Tomoe viendo a kyosato en aprietos , corrió hacia él , una mirada preocupada en su rostro.  
  
"¿¡Kyosato, estás bien, te puedes levantar!?"  
  
"¡Tú! Te dije que no salieras de la casa o si nó--"  
  
"¿Por qué me haces esto?"  
  
"Porque me perteneces--"  
  
"¡Yo no le pertenesco a nadie!"  
  
"¿¡Yo te traje aquí , y hací es como me lo pagas!?"  
  
Se movió hacia ella , su mano en alto listo para darle una cachetada, pero kyosato saltó y agarró su mano antes de que conectara con su mejilla.  
  
"¡¡¡Tomoe yo te amo por eso te traje aquí!!!" gritó Jin-eh.  
  
"¡¡Mientes, Solo me traiste porque te gustaba mi apariencia , sólo para probar que puedes tener lo que tú quiereas , cuando tú quieras!!"  
  
"¿¡Y qué si soy el hombre más poderoso de este mundo!? ¡¡como quiera te compré y eres mia!!"  
  
"¡El dinero no compra amor! ¡Y yo amo a kyosato!"  
  
"¿¡Lo quieres a ÉL!?El usó su otra mano para sacar una pistola que tenía en su correa y le disparó a kyosato en su hombro.  
  
"¡¡AHRGH!!"  
  
"¡¿Kyosato!?"  
  
"¡¡Tomoe corre , yo lo aguantaré hasta que te alejes lo suficiente!!"  
  
"¡Pero Kyosato--!"  
  
"Tomoe Yo te amo y nada cambiará eso.Y por eso, quiero que seas libre...¡¡Que seas felíz aunque sea sin mí!!"dijo tratando de arrebatarle la pistola a Jin-Eh.  
  
"Kyosato..."Dandose vuelta, corró lo más rapido que pudo por el bosque.La ramas bajas y ganchos en el suelo destuyendo su traje y guallando su piel, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras estuviera lejos de ese sicopata.  
  
Mientras trataba de cruzar un pequeño río , donde el agua le llegaba a su cintura y la cooriente era rápida, se escuchó un disparo por todo el bosque.Y todas las aves cerca del área uyeron, asustadas del ensordecedor sonido.  
  
Ella se frizó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo.....No....Yo.....No quiero morir.Cuando alfin me....iba a casar....con ella.Yo siempre....La amé...."  
  
Jin-Eh sonrió esa sonriza malevola mientras veía a su enemigo callendo en el profundo sueño llamado muerte.  
  
"Tomoe...."Y con su ultimo aliento dijo"Adios.... Tomoe Yukishiro....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Dios.... ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡KYOSATO!!!!!!" Dando vuelta regresando por donde había llegado , se resbaló en una piedra.  
  
Tratando desesperadamente de llegar a la superficie pateó y golpeó el agua , pero ella nunca fué una buena nadadora y las piedras forradas en limo no la estaban ayudando,además quien había oído que los gatos fueran buenos nadadores....?La fuerte corriente la arrastró una larga distancia y la empujó cerca a la orilla.  
  
Ella veía como pasaban los árboles.El agua como se movía sobre ella dejandola prisionera bajo su fuerte corriente.Sus pulmones le ardían había aspirado agua.  
  
Logró ver una rama que estaba bajo el agua, estiró su brazo y la alcanzó, y porfin logró respirar.Le dolía todo su cuerpo.La corriente la había estrellado contra varias piedras.Antes de llegar aquí.Ademas estaba cnsada de tanto forcejear para mantenerse a flote.  
  
Arrastrandose hasta la orilla , descansó su espalda contra un árbol y miró hacia el cielo nublado.  
  
"Kyosato.....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Despertó de vuelta en su habitación. Y se sentía como si hubiera alguien más en él.Mirando atravez de la ventana de cristal cerrada hacia el cielo estrellado dijo:  
  
"Kyosato...Nunca te olvidaré.No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni cuanto trate de convencerme a mí misma de que pueda ser felíz viviendo en tu mundo disfrasando mis poderes y actuando como humana....Pero por tí.....Trataré de ser felíz en esta nueva vida con el consuelo de que algún día estaré contigo denuevo...."Una de las estrellas brilló por un momento pero ella no se dió cuenta , ya que había regresado a dormir.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
mer: Sí , pero quiero ir al pie de la letra.Kaoru aparecerá dspues de que pase lo de Tomoe.(^_^)Gracias por tu review!  
  
Shanshito con cola:(^O^) La verdad es que yo también estoy loca por que aparezca, pero tengo que matar a Tomoe primero.Pero como vez esta historia va a ir muy lenta ya que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y las historias 'Lagrimas' que es un drama con Aoshi/Misao Y 'Youkai' que gracias a Dios y atodos esos lectores que me dieron una oportunidad a sido bastante exitosa (ya lleva 10 capitulos y el otro lo añado pronto) Con las parejas de Aoshi/Misao como pareja principal y Kenshin/Kaoru,Sano/Megumim,Yahiko/Tsubame como parejas secundarias.No te preocupes por hablar mucho a mí me encanta leer lo que todos tienen que decir sobre sus opiniones.Eso me ayuda a saber que debo quitar y que debo añadir , Gracias por tus comentarios como ya te dije son muy importantes para mi y yo creo que talvez para otros escritores también.Gracias por tu review y trataré de actualizar pronto!  
  
Gracias por leer!!  
  
Dejen Reviews Porfavor!!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
